Another Heart Calls
by Sweet Epiphany
Summary: He needed an escape. For once he did not want to feel the weight of his destined path to crush his soul. If only for one night, he wanted to forget.


**Disclaimer: I wish I owned something, but sadly I don't. Jk Owns the Characters and All American Rejects own the song. **

The still of the night was almost Erie. In the distance both could hear a storm coming far off into the mountains. The night was so dark that neither could see past each other. The feeling that there was no world, no war, no chaos just the two of them kept the emotions back. They stood there locked in an embrace holding each other like there was no tomorrow. Neither wanted to break free, it felt so right. In that moment they were the only two that mattered, the only two left in this twisted world.

Finally he pulled her arms length and without another though captured her lips in his. He didn't care that it wasn't right, didn't care who he hurt. He just needed to feel all of her and leave the rest behind him.

_Do you remember when we didn't care?_

_We were just two kids that took the moment when it was there_

_Do you remember you at all?_

_Another heart calls_

Reluctantly she pulled back. Looking deep into his eyes, searching for an answer. She knew that that there was no turning back, she made a choice to be with him without a care for only one night.

The two slowly made their way to lay on the banks of the lake never letting go of one another. The sky opened up and rain poured down yet neither made any sign of leaving the comfort of each other arms.

_I remember when we stole the night_

_We'd lie awake dreaming 'til the sun would wash the sky_

No words were exchanged just the feeling that they were in this together. The slow dim light of morning approached the spot in which they lay. Rain now a slow drizzle chilled the two bodies yet neither moved in for warmth.

_Just as soon as I see you_

_Didn't I didn't I tell you_

_As deep as I need you_

_You wanna leave it all_

He walked towards the lake late in the evening and had been pondering his path for hours before she arrived. Just one glance was all she needed to know that he didn't want to be alone and that she was all he wanted. The passion in his eyes, the yearning for love echoed as one tear as it slowly made way down his cheek. No other tears were shed for neither had the strength to cry anymore. It was all on them. The fate of the world depended on a few teenagers who were unclear of the path. They were no hero's. Just kids thrown a fate that damned them to be saviors. They did not feel powerful in the least. Any ounce of strength was already diminished and all that lived was a dimming hope. A hope that they would do the right thing, not give up and keep going even if it killed them.

_What can I do_

_Say it's true_

_Or everything that matters breaks in two_

_Say it's true_

_I'll never ask for anyone but you_

Their homes were broken. They needed to find a light in something. As she walked towards him she felt the light. She knew that she must give him all of her so that he may find the courage to continue this quest. As the morning sun rose he finally turned to her. His hair matted to his face, his body shaking from the cold and his eyes distant as ever.

_Talk to me_

_I'm throwing myself in front of you_

_This could be the last mistake that I would ever want to do_

_All I ever do is give_

_It's time you see my point of view_

"You don't have to do this" He whispered. His voice sore and harsh.

"This is all I know how to do. I'm never leaving you. I promise"

Little did he know how much she meant by this. Soon in the months to come she would show him that she would give up everything to be by his side. Even watch the man she loved walk out of her life just so he would not fail. This night they created an unspoken bond that they were in this together no matter what, and their relationship grew. She was his soul mate in the sense that she would never give up on him, never leave his side when things got grim, never second guess a move or show him that she lost hope and always love him no matter what. They were meant to do this together. Opposite sides of the spectrum. His courage and her brilliance combined made them the perfect fit.

_Just as soon as I see you_

_Didn't I didn't I tell you_

_As deep as I need you_

_You want to leave it all_

"I need you." He spoke this with as much passion as he could manage. All of strength went into these three words. Spoken as a lover, a friend and and partner. She was his equal. Both were risking everything and knew they could not survive without each other. Alone on the bank the let the moment capture them. Once again in an embrace. Slowly he leaned towards her. Kissing her gently. Never before had he felt like this. Forgetting who he loved just thinking that he was sharing an intimate moment with the most amazing, gifted, beautiful witch he ever set his eyes on.

_What can I do?_

_Say it's true_

_Everything that matters breaks in two_

_Say it's true_

_I'll never ask for anyone but you_

They rose as the harsh winds made the trees creak in the distant forest. The moment was over. No longer were they connected as one, they were two separate people walking on the same earth striving for some kind of perfection. He looked at his surroundings. The grounds of Hogwarts seemed empty, he had nothing left here, it would be forever left on this bank of the dark lake.

_All you want is to figure it out_

_And God knows I do too_

_What can I do_

_Say It's true_

_I'll never ask for anyone but you_

She indeed was going to let the moment past as quickly as he had allowed it. She took his hand and steered him towards the castle. With every step her heart broke. She knew this was no longer home. It was now a baron waste land of regret and fear. No safe haven left in the world for them but she was not scared, he was there.

_I'm sorry_

_So what?_

_But you don't think I've said enough_

_I'm sorry_

_I don't care_

_You were never there_

There in the entrance of the tower, alone, slept a ginger haired vision. Though he felt nothing for the petit girl in front of him he knew he loved her. He needed to push all feelings aside for her and focus on his path. He could not bring him self to connect to another. He wanted to keep the pain minimum, the sleeping beauty could never feel this bond, she could never know what the two shared.

_Just as soon as I see you_

_Didn't I, didn't I tell you_

_As deep as I need you_

_You wanna leave it all_

He felt that warmth of the hand he held break away.

"Just don't forget, fight for her."

Then she left. Ascending the stair case the her room.

_What can I do?_

_Say it's true_

_Everything that matters breaks in two_

_Say it's true_

_I'll never ask for anyone but you_

He watched her every step until she was there no longer.

He felt empty without her near, lost and confused. She was his guide and her needed her in ways that he would never need Ginny.

_All you want is to figure it out_

_And God knows I do too_

_What can I do?_

_Say it's true_

_I'll never ask for anyone but you_

One last glance at her and he disappeared into his room. The sun peaked from the clouds lighting up the small common room. Ginny stirred from her sleep adjusting to her surroundings. She heard the door click shut from above and knew that he was there. She shut her eyes, a single tear running escaping to the floor. _'Soon' _she thought, '_soon they could be together_.' She knew that he didn't need her quite yet. But felt that her part in this story was still yet to come. Though that did not stop the pain, it eased her mind.

_I'll never ask for anyone but you_

**A/N I know its a bit rough I just wrote it and read it over once to be honest. But wanted to see if I get any feed back...**


End file.
